


Who's Your Daddy

by sparklngsloths



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklngsloths/pseuds/sparklngsloths
Summary: Phil gets jealous after Connor flirts with Dan all day





	

Phil was never the jealous type but when someone comes on to his boyfriend he gets mad.  
~  
Connor, Dan, and Phil we all sitting in the lounge having an amazing time after filming the videos for everyone's individual channels. They watched films, played games and were just hanging out. Connor was openly gay and Dan and Phil were dating but through the entire day of fun Connor started getting a little too friendly with Dan.  
Connor was flirting with Dan most of the day actually, it was like Phil was not even there. Phil trusted Dan but he wanted everyone to know that Dan was HIS and Connor was pushing it. So when Connor left Phil was definitely going to mark his territory.  
As they said their goodbyes and closed the door Phil immediately pushed Dan up against the wall and attacked his lips. Dan was surprised, Phil was never this rough but he was loving every second of it. This new dom Phil was really turning Dan on.  
Phil broke the kiss and started to work on leaving a dark mark on Dans collar bone.  
"Phil?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"Well Daniel you have been flirting with Connor all day day so I'm going to remind you who your daddy is"  
Dan started to moan and just forget everything, wrapped up in the pleasure that Phil was giving to him. His neck was always over sensitive and the way Phil was leaving kisses and marks all over it now sent Dan into absolute bliss.  
Phil brought his lips and met them up with Dan's once more before tugging at the hem of the brown haired lad's shirt, signaling he wanted it off. They broke the kiss to remove Dans shirt and then Phil brought his lips to Dans hard nipples, sucking and licking over one and rubbing the other in between his fingers.  
"Phil, hmmmm dohmmmm you think we should mmmm move this to the bed roommmm?" Dan could barley even form words and there had not even been any real contact yet.  
"That's a great idea baby"  
Dan grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him upstairs to Phil's room since it was closer.  
Before Dan could even speak a word Phil was on top of him leaving open mouthed kisses all over his neck and loosening Dans belt. In a matter of seconds Dan was only in his sonic boxers that actually belonged to Phil  
"This isn't fairrrrr Phillll, hmmmmppph, you are still fully, mm dressssssed"  
With that Phil stopped what he was doing and took off his shirt revealing his pale torso then undressed until he was in the same number of clothing as Dan.  
Phil straddled the younger and started to kiss up and down the tanned skin, leaving love bites along the way until he got down to the others pants. Phil traced the outline of Dan's fully hard cock and blew hot air onto him.  
"Mmmh, Daddy pleeasse"  
"Not yet, be patient"  
The raven haired man brought his lips back up to the others, running his tongue on his bottom lip and nipping at it every once and awhile. The boy beneath him bucked his hips up craving for friction. Phil then shoved one of his hands into Dan's pants and wrapped his hand over his cock. Phil stroked Dan until precise began to gather at his tip.  
Dan's breath became heavier and more erratic. "Phil uhh I'm clo close uhhh," Dan moaned, gasping with pleasure between each word he spoke. Phil kept stroking faster and faster and Dan could feel his stomach tighten and warm up due to the stimulation he was receiving. He released, and both boys were covered in white.  
Phil let Dan recover from his high for a few seconds before he lent down and whispered to Dan, " I'm not done yet baby, as you can see I still have a problem."  
"Can I suck you off then?" Dan asked. Dan loved having Phil's length in his mouth, it was like a drug to him. He will gladly take any chance to have Phil shove himself Dans throat and fuck his mouth until he can't even speak.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Please Daddy?"  
"Thank you baby now come over here and get on your knees"  
Dan did as he was told and hovered his face over Phils lower abdomen. Dan took the waistband of Phil's boxers between his teeth and slowly pulled them off of his lover. After the last article of clothing was off, Dan moved his mouth back up to Phils dick and took it all in with no hesitation. Lucky for both boys Dan had no gag reflex and that's what made him so good at blowjobs. Dan swirled his tongue around Phils tip, collecting the fluid that began to leak out of his boyfriend. Most people hated the taste of semen but Dan loved it, because as long as it was Phil's then it'd always be like candy to him.  
Phil moaned and stared at the boy currently giving him the best blowjob ever. Oh what a sight it was, Phil loved seeing Dan like this, bobbing his head up and down, on his knees, and willing to do anything his daddy says. Dan moaned loving the feeling of his mouth being full of Phil. All it was right now was just Phil Phil Phil, the love of his life, and the best shag he's ever received and he has him all to himself.  
Phils deep moans and grunts were so hot Dan felt himself getting hard again.  
"Stop!" Phil ordered, "Lay back down on the bed in a comfortable position."  
"Yes Daddy"  
Dan was a good little boy and did what he was told. Phil walked over to the drawer, still painfully hard, and pulled out a bottle of lube, cherry flavored, to be specific.  
Dan moaned at the thought and subconsciously brought his hand to his half hard erection. Phil would love to watch Dan touching himself until he came all over his body and made a mess, but Phil had to remind him of who was in charge. He crawled on top of Dan and slapped his hand away.  
"No touching yourself, unless I specifically tell you you can," Phil growled in a low husky tone. The younger whimpered, clearly very turned on by this dominant side of Phil. He would have to be naughty more often if it meant he could hear that tone of voice again.  
Phil leant down and kissed Dan with fire, he forced his way through Dans lips and it turned into a mess of clashing teeth and tongues, it was rough but not any less loving than every other kiss they've shared.  
With his free hand and a bit of difficulty, Phil popped the cap open to the lube bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers.  
Dan gasped surprised by the sudden intrusion of Phils finger in his hole. Dan whimpered and tensed around Phils finger letting him know he wanted more so Phil did exactly that. But this time he added two more fingers at once if Dan was going to be impatient then Phil would be too. Dan had already climaxed a few minutes prior and Phil hadn't at all yet so he was just going to go for what he wanted, what he craved.  
Dan moaned not at all bothered that Phil didn't ask before stretching him that fast. If anything he got off on the pain it caused and how ambitious Phil was being right now.  
Phil moved his fingers inside of Dan trying to find that special bundle of nerves that made his boyfriend turn to putty in his hands. Considering they've done this many times before it didn't take long for Phil to find it. He pushed his fingers into the spot making Dan moan and clench around Phils fingers.  
Phil removed his finger, ignoring the whine his boyfriend let out due to being left empty. Phil opened the lube bottle again and spread a generous amount onto his dick, he wanted to be dominant and in charge but he still wasn't going to hurt his lover without permission anyway.  
Now that Dan was stretched and Phil was lubed up he pushed all of himself into Dan. Dan did not protest but moaned very loudly. Phil always got off on Dans moans as he was always very noisy when it came to sex. Their very first time however, Dan was quiet and when he would make even the smallest noise of pleasure he would immediately apologize. That was until Phil insisted that he loved his little whines and moans and squeaks.  
Phil started out slow, pulling in and out.  
"Daddy! Please faster!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you baby, say it again."  
"Please Daddy please move faster!" Dan was practically shouting. Phil did as was requested and started slamming into Dan as now there was nothing holding him back.  
"OH OH MY GOD DADDY!!" at this point Dan was screaming. Phil was hitting Dans prostate with every thrust and making him shake with pleasure.  
"Louder Dan. Let the whole apartment building know I'm your Daddy" Phil bit Dans neck and sucked even more love bites on him, marking Dan as his territory. Both men were getting closer with each thrust, and soon Dan came all over Phil and himself. He squeezed his eyes shut overwhelmed with the pleasure he was receiving.  
"No baby open your eyes let me look at you," Phil whispered in between thrusts. Dan opened his eyes to show weak, soft caramel swirls, he almost looked like a puppy with his wide doe eyes. Dan was whimpering as Phil still pounded into him. Dan clenched still trying to pleasure his daddy as much as he could. With the sudden tightness around his cock, Phil came with a low, hearty moan, spilling himself into Dan. He rode out his orgasm them pulled out.  
The sex was great but by far the best part about was the talk and cuddling afterwards. Phil laid down next the most beautiful human he's ever seen then wrapped his arms around him. Dan may be taller than Phil but in Phils eyes, Dan was still the shy little fanboy he met in 2009. They fit together like a puzzle piece both mentally and physically.  
"Well if the sex turns out to be that great I should make you jealous more often then," Dan smirked.  
"Wow you really are kinky aren't you?"  
"Shut up you're the one who involved the daddy kink!"  
"Yeah and you got really turned on by it"  
"I hate you"  
"I love you too"


End file.
